I'm Sorry
by KhCcGlee
Summary: Everybody reacts differently to the Run Joey Run debacle. Finchel Fluff!


Rachel Berry was a mess. All she wanted to do was show that she wasn't always good and could too have a bad reputation. In the end, the Run Joey Run video had gotten her into a huge mess. Jesse had left her, according to him he should have been the only guy in the video because 'Jesse comes in second to no one.' Noah would not even talk to her or look at her.

Then there was the whole Finn mess. She did feel bad for hurting his feelings and all, but he shouldn't have reacted like he did. He did the same exact thing to her! He broke up with her because his reputation was more important than his relationship. He crushed her heart by choosing his popularity over her and all she did was sing a song about it. But when she chose her reputation over him, he flipped out, and they weren't even dating! He had absolutely no right to act like he was acting and she was done with that drama.

Finn Hudson was a mess. The girl he loved had just recently crushed his heart. When Rachel came to him and asked him for help he thought: 'Why is she asking for my help and not Jesse's? Maybe she's done with him. That would be so awesome!'

When it came time for Rachel to show her video, Finn was filled with excitement. His excitement turned into anger as he saw Puck come on screen and then Jesse and finally himself. Rachel was trying to seem like she had guys fighting over her to seem cool.

She crushed his heart to be cool. Finn knew Rachel quite well. He knew that she would yell at someone all day if they couldn't get a dance step right (it had happened to Finn many times). He knew she would nag people if they weren't putting their one hundred percent in a song. He knew many things about her, but he never knew she would pick her reputation over himself.

Rachel walked down William Mckinely High School's hallway alone until she reached her locker. Jesse had transferred back to Carmel leaving her with nobody to talk to at school. She opened her locker only to have it slammed close by someone.

"We need to talk." Finn said in a stern voice.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you." She said as she opened her locker once again.

"What's up with you? I thought we were friends. How could you do that to me? To Puck and Jesse?"

"I guess I learned from the best."

"What is that supposed to even mean."

"I picked my popularity over you. Doesn't that remind you of someone you know?"

"No-" Finn said but was cut off by Rachel slamming her locker.

"You, Finn! It's exactly what you did to me! Except what I did wasn't as bad because were not even in a relationship. You crushed my heart because you decided that your popularity meant more than I did!" Rachel finished with tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "Now you know how you made me feel when you chose Quinn over me, when you broke up with me, and when you went on a date with Santana and Brittany. So don't you even get mad at me, Finn Hudson!"

With that she stormed off and ran down the hallway leaving Finn alone with his thoughts.

To say he felt guilty was an understatement. He felt the biggest jerk on the planet. He made the girl he loved cry yet another time. He had to make it right and show Rachel that he cared and was sorry for everything.

Rachel ran all the way out of the school and to her house. She ran inside the house and found a note on the counter.

Rachel,

Me and your father have gone out for some alone time. Don't wait up.

Love,

Dad and Daddy

She put the note down and sighed. Tonight she was just going to stay home and wallow in self-pity. She changed in to pajamas, turned on sad music, and grabbed a carton of ice cream. Today was glee club practice, but she didn't care.

Finn went through glee club in a daze. No one was really doing anything anyway, so it's not like it mattered. Turns out that there's not that much to do when your star isn't there to lead you.

After glee, he got into his truck and drove to Rachel's house. In his head he was preparing a speech that included an apology and a declaration of love. He pulled into her driveway and hopped out. The speech was said yet again in his head as he knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal Rachel in pink pajama bottoms, a white tank top, a tears stained face, and holding a half eaten tub of ice cream. She looked up at Finn with eyes filled with sadness and he couldn't remember the first line of his well rehearsed speech. So he did the thing that he had been wanting to do forever: he grabbed her face and kissed her.

At first Rachel was in a state of shock, but then realization hit her. FINN HUDSON WAS KISSI NG HER! So she kissed back. When they broke apart for air no one said anything.

Finn finally broke the silence and said "Rach I am so sorry. I can't find the words to describe how sorry I am, which is kind of weird because I swear I had a whole speech planned out. After I broke up with you I realized the mistake I made, but I was too late. You had already met Jesse and rejected me. But that made me like you even more. I was so jealous; some nights I couldn't sleep I just laid there and thought of you with Jesse. Rachel I would never hurt you and I know it's hard to believe because I've done it so many times before, but this time I mean it. I never want to hurt you ever again. I love to see you smile because it's like sunshine. You're awesome Rach; every part of you is awesome. Your hair, your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your laugh, your voice, your style, your personality, it's all awesome. If you gave me a second chance, well not second more like fourth, but if you did I would protect you from anything and everything. From slushies to monsters and everything in between. Rachel Berry, I love you."

By the time Finn was finished with his speech, Rachel had begun crying again. She dropped the ice cream and jumped in his arms.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson."


End file.
